


I love you

by OLlVlACRAlN



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLlVlACRAlN/pseuds/OLlVlACRAlN
Summary: A scene after Vanessa’s stabbing





	I love you

“She’s going to be okay isn’t she?” The tremor in Charity’s voice had never been so prominent. Her lips were shaped into a deep frown, her brow showing the concern for the love of her life. Her eyes filled with a look of concern as she silently waited for the answer she needed now more than ever. 

“I- I don’t know Charity. They don’t know. It’s worse than they thought. More bleeding and something's happened to her blood pressure. I’m so sorry Charity. I’m so so sorry.” Tracy’s voice was barely a whisper now, a terrified tone laced within her words. 

Charity felt her legs give way beneath her and with a sharp thud, she was on her knees with tears streaming down her face. All Charity could hear was the muffled sounds of Vanessa and Frank repeating the same question, ‘Are you okay?’, over and over. Her hands now placed on her tear-stained face, trying to hide the weakness that was now shining through. She couldn’t have them seeing a broken Charity Dingle. Dingle’s didn’t break, Charity didn’t break. She was known for being the class bitch, a woman never phased by anything. She’d been strong so far, she had to be strong. Charity Dingle didn’t cry, not really, but the words Vanessa had once told her echoed in her ears, ‘Don’t ever say you’re okay if you’re not’. As the years came heavier and heavier she felt a warm set of arms wrap around her shaking frame, Tracy came lower to the floor where Charity was now sat and hugged her so tight it felt like she may have been trying to put the broken pieces of Charity’s shattered heart back together. 

“I can’t lose her Tracy, I can’t lose her. I love her so much. I need her with me, I need her in my future. Please don’t let her die. I can’t lose her Tracy.” The words tumbling from Charity’s mouth shocked Tracy, she knew they loved each other. Anyone could see that, from the hand-holding to the soft smiles across the bar. It was obvious they were head over heels in love. But this was Charity Dingle, a woman known for being cold and often coming across as heartless. Charity Dingle spilling her heart out to her girlfriends' sister, a woman she certainly wouldn’t have confided I’m normally. 

As much as Tracy wanted to promise Charity that they’d save her sister, that she’d be back on the mend in no time, she knew she couldn’t promise her anything at the moment. Vanessa had lost a lot of blood, she’d been sitting there a while before the ambulance arrived and in that time her body had slowly begun to fail. Just as Tracy went to speak again, to try and convince Charity Vanessa would be okay, that she’s a fighter, that nothing would stop her from being without Charity, Johnny, Moses and Noah - their little family. The large doubles doors swung open, crashing against the walls behind them. A blonde haired lady came running out, papers in her arms and blood on her scrubs. Charity, Tracy and Frank spun around, Charity quickly rising to her feet again at the sudden sight of someone who may know more information about the current state of her girlfriend. 

“Vanessa Woodfield?” The doctor queried, just waiting to confirm what she already knew, whether these heartbroken people were the family of the woman she had just been operating on. 

“Yes. Yes, that’s us. I’m her girlfriend. This is her sister and her dad.” Charity spoke. 

“We’ve stopped the bleeding. The stab wound is fairly deep into her abdomen but the bleeding has stopped for now. She’s out of surgery but won’t be awake for a fair few hours yet. She’s still not out of the woods so please don’t be surprised if we need to do more surgery or scans sooner rather than later. You can go in and see her if you like, one at a time though please.” The doctor spoke with a sympathetic look, a warm smile graced her face as she gave the news to Vanessa’s waiting family. 

“I’m going in first”, Charity demanded, Tracy and Frank didn’t argue. No one argued with Charity and especially not now. 

Charity stepped forward, placing a hand on the double doors keeping her from Vanessa. Her fingers against the cool glass and her forehead resting against the wood. She took a deep breath and pushed the handle. The sight before her broke her heart once more, Vanessa’s small frame lying there with wires coming from various places. The faint beeping showing Charity the slow beat of her girlfriend's heart. Charity felt her feet move closer to Vanessa, finally reaching the chair next to her bed and sitting herself down. Charity laced her hand within Vanessa’s and kissed her knuckles. Charity rested her head on the small space next to Vanessa’s broken body, finally feeling at rest being beside the woman she loved. 

Hours had past when Charity’s eyes opened next, not realising she had fallen asleep next to Vanessa. She looked at Vanessa again, this time she had more colour in her face, her heartbeat was steady and her chest was slowly rising up and down showing the deep breaths the frail woman was taking. Charity gave Vanessa’s had a gentle squeeze, letting her know that she was there for her. 

“I love you so much, Ness. You’re going to get through this. You’re my V, stronger than anything. I can’t do this without you Ness, please don’t leave me.” Charity’s tears slowly fell from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the pair of intertwined hands beneath. As her tears continued to fall she felt a pull on her hand, nothing major, a small little movement that if she didn’t know better she’d have thought she’d have imagined it. She focused on their hands once more, she saw it this time, the slight movement of Vanessa’s hand, still held tightly within Charity’s grasp. As Charity looked up she saw the eyes that made her fall in love every time she looked into them, the blue orbs that Charity knew so well. Charity’s smile grew, staring at the love of her life in shock, she had prayed and prayed that Vanessa would pull through but seeing her eyes light up just made her so grateful for Vanessa’s strength. 

“I love you too Charity, so much.”


End file.
